


Miraculous Obliviousness

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [48]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It is a totally ridiculous how neither of them have put the pieces together yet





	

“You actually managed to come to class.” Sasuke snorted the moment Naruto slipped into his seat. Naruto bit off the retort and instead scanned the class for the teacher. Sasuke shook his head. “He’s just as bad as you for turning up.” Sasuke snorted. “Actually he’s worse. I don’t know what excuse he will have this time.”

Naruto snorted as he glanced at the front of the room where their professor was supposed to be but surprise surprise the man was not there. Meaning he might not turn up at all and they would get a substitute teacher or the man would be ridiculously late with a half-baked excuse.

Naruto felt Tikki move in his breast pocket obviously trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep in and hoped desperately that her movements were not enough to draw attention to her in his pocket.

She complained about being in his school bag and he could not blame her really but in his shirt pocket there were always problems. There was enough room for her to sit but she needed to eat to regain her strength and there was not that much room for her to carry the food, eat and remain unnoticed.

Naruto had a bunch of idiots as friends but they were smart idiots.

This was the prosperous school of Konoha after all. Elite among the elite.

And Naruto always wondered just how the hell he managed to get himself in. His mother was delighted with herself. His Dad too. When he was home. Naruto glanced out the window to the direction of the mayor’s office. His Dad would be there. He was so proud of his Dad.

Youngest Mayor in history. The citizens of Paris loved him. His stance on evil was a continuous inspiration. Everyone looked up to him. Naruto too but there were somethings he just could not share with his Dad.

He lightly stroked his pocket where Tikki sat and heard her low sound of contentment. There was no way he could explain to his Dad that he was the Hero of Paris Ladybug. There just was no way he could do that.

XxX

Of course his being Ladybug was not the only secret he was keeping. Naruto watched as Kakashi finally turned up and relieved the substitute teacher. He was five hours late. A new record for him since Naruto knew he had seen Kakashi in the school earlier.

Of course that was when he rushing to find a good place to transform. He had only gotten a glimpse of Kakashi as he slid into the janitor’s closet.

With the situation as it…he had no opportunity to stare after the man’s back as he usually did. There had been a serious situation at hand.

But it was a shame that he had to have so many secrets when he was so young. He was in his youth. Naruto groaned and thumped his head on the desk and ignored Sasuke’s patting him on the shoulder. Sasuke could afford to be carefree.

 _His_ love life was perfect. Wanted by everyone and accepted by the one he liked although Naruto had been sceptical about Sasuke being accepted…but he was happy for Sasuke. He just wanted to be happy too. But he barely got to even _speak_ to Kakashi as it was.

The man was always where he was not supposed to be. The only time Naruto saw him besides the rare times at school (frustrating since the man was their homeroom teacher) was when he happened by his Dad.

And even then…Naruto might as well be invisible.

In fact, the only time he had felt as though Kakashi had seen him was that time he had been going for a landing and Kakashi had stepped out of nowhere. Naruto had resolved himself for bowling the man over but…

Kakashi had caught him and the feeling of the hard fingers on his hips…Naruto bit his lip thinking about how firmly Kakashi had held him before setting him on the ground. And the way Kakashi’s gaze had swept over him. Naruto had been thankful for the cup that came with the outfit or Kakashi would have seen the very unherolike part of him…

If only the look of admiration and delight Kakashi had shown Ladybug…he could show him. If only Kakashi could look at him the way he looked at Ladybug

XxX

He honestly was too old for some of this but Kakashi would not give it up for the world. One because it was actually relaxing. Another because he worried a lot. Tons. Plenty. Third because he was more than concerned. He was infatuated and to stop would tear a part of him deep inside.

How it started Kakashi was unsure. Would he give what he had up to someone else even if they were far more deserving?

After these last months he could say no. he would say hell no and try to kill anyone that wanted to take the ring from him.

Plagg. Kakashi glanced to where the small cat was happy devouring the cheese Kakashi had procured for him. He swore that every time Plagg demanded better and better cheese. As it was Rin was giving him suspicious looks when he demanded the only souvenir he wanted was cheese.

Considering that Rin flew all over the world it would be nice to get some new books. He rarely got time to read after all but feeding Plagg was almost a fulltime job. And he was so easily distracted. A real cat indeed.

“Why the long face Kakashi?” Plagg demanded as he shoved as much cheese as he could into his mouth. Kakashi wrinkled his nose. He could smell it from where he sat across the room. “You saw the delightful Ladybug once again.”

“And was barely any help.” Kakashi sighed. Well they had worked together. They always worked together but it was always Ladybug that dealt the finishing blow.

“You realized that the akuma was in his monocle.” Plagg pointed out. Kakashi chuckled when Plagg shoved a hunk of the cheese into his mouth.

“You’re right.” Kakashi murmured. “But it was Ladybug that managed to get it and cleanse the akuma.”

“I know you’re a fan.” Plagg said dryly. “But you do some good work too. He says it too right? You’re a team and how many times have you saved his life now?”

“That was because…my body moved before I could think.” Kakashi said softly. The bell rang loudly and startled him. His gaze dropped to his watch and he cursed at how much time had gotten away from him yet again. He yanked up his sick mask to cover the lower half of his face and strode across the classroom to pluck Plagg off the table and shove the little cat into his lab coat.

XxX

His little ankle bitters. Kakashi chuckled as he looked around his class. Even though he was rarely there to oversee their progress. (Mostly because he was running around in spandex in Paris and being a hero) he knew those in his class and their mannerisms rather well.

And he changed his classes to suit. So even when he was not there…everything went smoothly. Of course it was hard to plan around Naruto…Kakashi eyed the boy from over the cover of his book and watched how the boy mostly kept to himself.

At least he did when next to Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was lazy but intelligent and preferred silence and to be left alone. There was no doubt that Sasuke would want to be at a table by himself but he considered the desk with Shikamaru and Naruto the next best thing.

And Naruto he really was a trouble child. It was hard to get a fix on someone that was rarely there. Whenever the boy was present he seemed to be elsewhere in his mind. He scrapped by in his studies but somehow Kakashi got the feeling by the boy’s answers on questions and his behaviour that he was somewhere else.

Not much he could do after all. Naruto’s career choice had come in blank. Something he refused to talk to anyone about. Kakashi had even reached out to Minato and gotten shrugs in return.

But Kakashi had been there that evening in the gymnasium. He had heard the sounds and had gone to investigate and he had seen Naruto’s face as he twisted, curled and flew and that confused him because the joy on Naruto’s face was something he had never seen before.

And honestly…he thought Naruto was the type to follow through with the things he loved. Minato would encourage it after all. Kushina as well. Yet. Naruto kept that part of him hidden.

Kakashi sighed and glanced at the simple ring on his finger. Well who was he to talk about keeping the things that made you happy secret.

He was the one that after transforming to Chat Noir scanned the area until the figure in red and black appeared. He never felt right until he saw the black spots and red outfit. And when he got his greeting his heart tended to race.

And he felt so free. He felt so happy and he knew Ladybug felt the same. He knew it was wrong but watching the boy’s smile always made him feel better. But he knew nothing about him. Not his identity not his name.

But he lived in Paris. He lived in Konoha. Kakashi knew that. He had made the calculations. The chances they knew each other was so very high. But he liked the boy so much…he was willing to let him follow his destiny first.

Although it killed him.

XxX

At hearing the crash Sasuke groaned. Shikamaru snorted and Naruto tensed. He felt Tikki in his pocket tense up and he sighed. What could have set it off now?

“I’d like a full day of school without any interruptions.” Sasuke snapped. Naruto had no idea how he got the phone out his pocket so fast but he just saw the phone in Sasuke’s hand and heard the phone dialling. Naruto shoved his books into his bag and was about to stand up to evacuate when he heard Sasuke snap. “Itachi. Shit is happening again. Ladybug and Chat Noir are bound to turn up eventually come take me home.”

Naruto did not stick around to hear whatever Itachi’s response would be. He already knew Itachi would be on his way. “We both know you’re secretly happy about this you bastard!” He yelled as he ran down the steps to the door.

“Don’t you want a drop?” Sasuke yelled from behind him. “Itachi won’t mind.” Naruto snorted because he knew better.

“I’ve got somewhere I wanna go!” He called back. He pulled the door open and jumped at how Shikamaru was wide awake and next to him. “Always one the first to flee.” Naruto laughed.

“I would stay but that sounded too close.” Shikamaru sighed. “I’m going to crash in the basement until it is all over. I can’t be bothered with trying to go home in all this craziness.” Naruto did not bother to try to dissuade him. Shikamaru was Shikamaru and he always stayed out of trouble anyway.

He went with the first wave of students and doubled back on the stairs heading for the higher levels. The moment he got to his first quiet empty corridor he tapped his pocket lightly causing Tikki to fly out.

“Let’s go Tikki!” He grinned. He moved his blonde hair out the way so his earrings were visible. “Transform me!”

XxX

Evil needed a job. Kakashi sighed as he watched his class run for the door. Granted that was the procedure whenever something crazy started to go down. And thanks to all the akumas possessing people there was plenty of shit going down daily.

It was why he was so rarely at his own job after all. And the reason why he planned ahead for his classes.

He watched the blonde flash of energy that was Naruto shout a goodbye to Sasuke before he made for the door and disappeared. Naruto was always looking for a chance to escape the class. Granted it usually was when crazy stuff was going on but he never seemed afraid.

Not resigned like Shikamaru did either. Kakashi shook his head as he watched Shikamaru head in a different direction from everyone else. Something told him the boy was looking to sleep off the crisis in somewhere far more secluded. The Nurses room or the basement was his best bet honestly.

Sasuke was far more composed and Kakashi just knew that the boy’s older brother would be picking him up in moments and whisking him away from all the madness.

Which left Kakashi to tidy up the place fake his own evacuation and transform. Plagg stuck his head out his pocket as the last student left. “Maybe this is the day you’ll find out the identity of Ladybug! Maybe you’ll get a name. Or at least an age.” Plagg snickered.

“I’ll take what I can take.” Kakashi admitted. He was glad enough for the opportunity to fight next to Ladybug. It was a moment that he treasured. Would he want more? Yeah he did. He would happily share his identity and the fact Ladybug wanted to keep it a secret even between them hurt his heart. Konoha was big Paris was huge….and he hated knowing he would be so close to the boy and walk right by him. He would respect the boy’s privacy but it was hard.

His hands clenched involuntarily and he sighed aloud. He could still feel Ladybug’s body under his fingertips. But the time for reminiscing was not now. He could dwell on the past when he did not have an appointment to keep. Right now…he had to meet Ladybug….whoever he was.


End file.
